Destruction
Destruction(破壊; Hakai) is the name of an ability which can destroy the will of an opponent in Highschool DxD: Яe-birth . More than just physical decay, Destruction can be used by practically everyone in the series, and as it progresses, it has both positive and negative outcomes after it's use. Destruction, and its subsequential consequences and reconstruction, is one of the main motifs, if not themes, in Ichijou and his peerage's adventures. Summary Destruction is one of the main motifs in the fanfiction: every character has a driving force and a objective that dictates every one of their actions, including their mistakes and errors. However, there are moments that characters are forced to face their own actions, their consequences and the subsequent question: What if their beliefs are instead driving them into a bottomless pit? The realization of this will drive the victim into a breakdown, as all of their beliefs and delusions will shatter their mind and leave them either shell-shocked or at least stunned. This phenomenon and its consequences are the Destruction. Living with problematic siblings and facing almost the destruction of the Universe, Yagura Gremory is wise enough to know how to work this ability in a positive light, as she completely shattered Ichijou Tsukino's driving force for the first three volumes and forced him to face his own demons, which them make him realize his true desires and intentions instead of masking them. The Destruction of Berolina Gremory is also another example, as well as Rei Miyama's reason for his ultimate defeat: By destroying their reason and delusions, they were able to be defeated and never fight again. Abilities Shown during mainly Volumes 3 and 6 of DxD:R, Destruction can be used either physically or verbally, as long as the victim can be reached in any form. By using words or by sequences of actions, the user will make it's foe question his own actions, beliefs and even ideology, until the start questioning themselves instead. Little by little, the victim will start falting on their own ideas and ideologies, until the final word or action will settle their defeat, making them see the wrongdoings and holes and shatter their mind. Forms Ichijou Tsukino's Destruction The Destruction of the protagonist Ichijou Tsukino is one of the main themes in the fanfiction. By shattering his weak beliefs in others and himself is what drives part of his objetives. First introduced as a snarky and non-nonsensical high-school student, its latter revealed that Ichijou suffers from low self-steem which roots from his separation of both his childhood friends Katarina and Julianna. After meeting his King Berolina Gremory, he started to idolize the previous Red Dragon Emperor Issei Hyoudou, which would turn into his driving force to become just like him, or die as a nobody. Another driving force for him was to become strong enough so that nobody would ever abandon him, making him crave for power no matter what, no matter how self-destructive or dangerous it would be. Ichijou has been victim of Destruction by both Yagura and Ophelia. Yagura destroyed his idea of Issei and himself, by pushing him to a mental corner and making him see how much potential and ambition he has as himself, she made Ichijou see himself as what he is, instead of 'just' a legacy to be followed or as 'just' the Boosted Gear wielder, making him evolve as a person and a fighter. Ophelia, on the other hand, forced him to break his egotistical beliefs, that while he can become stronger, it doesn't mean that people will only rely on him, and by the contrary, he'll be also forced sometimes to rely on his friends and allies, otherwise he'll kill himself in any mistake. Berolina Gremory's Destructions Berolina's Destruction is the main objective of her sister Nemesis Gremory, who seeked to eliminate the bad influence of Rias Gremory over her sister's behavior. At first introduced as just simple admiration, it's later revealed that Berolina has an unhealthy obsession over Rias, which dictated every single one of her actions prior, including finding and making Ichijou become part of her peerage. It was also such belief that created animosity between the two, and the fact of the irrational hatred Berolina felt over her father and his inherited skills, being part of the Extra Demon clan of the Alastors. Sure mentally also halted Berolina's development, as she only concentrated her training on the power of destruction and nothing else, becoming quite vulnerable despite her natural talent for sports and physical prowess. Her first Destruction happened during the end of Volume 3, seeing that Ichijou would not act like his predecessor, Issei Hyoudou, and instead behave as his own accord, despite giving up in their Rating Game against Nemesis Gremory and her Peerage. Facing her downfall and disgrace made her fall into an emotional coma, and then follow a proceed with a program in order to turn herself into an emotionless, yet more powerful individual, Ludger Bael. Her second, and most important, Destruction, happened during the events of Volume 5, 6 and 7, during her phase as Ludger. Little by little, despite her boost of power and intelligence, she started to realize that while her previous life wasn't easy, she was losing opportunities of real development and friendship with her peerage members, breaking her belief of true power and unreachable relationships. She reached the bottom with the death of her Sister Nemesis during the climax of the last Volume, seeing how her sister's intentions really were. Elizabeth Albedo's Destruction Elizabeth's Destruction happened years prior the start of the Fanfiction. A girl living in a humble house somewhere in England and spoiled rotten by her parents, she would soon found out that she wasn't as special as she thought she was after her first days of school, being captured and experimented on by the Grigori soon after. Which came to her Destruction, yet immediate Reconstruction: That she wasn't special the way she thought, yet she was still special someway, due to her Sacred Gear Divine Dividing. Another layer of Reconstruction was build was she started her friendship with Arthuria and the Weiß team. Trivia *The fanfic's renaming, Highschool DxD: Яe-birth, is based on this concept alone. Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Houki Minami